Conventionally, a search service is known which searches for related information using information related to a shooting target (such as a sunrise, high-altitude plants and autumnal leaves) as a key. Such a search service provides information matching a search keyword, to a user terminal which connects to the search service through the Internet, and can search for information to which related information such as a comment is added to a captured image when a shooting spot needs to be searched for.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of generating an original image to which position information is attached by setting longitude/latitude information to an extended tag portion of an Exif format, publishing the generated image on a web page, and providing information related to a shooting spot close to an arbitrary location, in response to information search using arbitrary location information such as a current position of a user as a key.